


Le Roy

by hashu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 小红帽au, 私设如山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashu/pseuds/hashu
Summary: 给紫镜，她画这个头像（没错就是我已经用了这么久的这个头像）的时候就说要写的文。应她的要求，库洛洛是个没有性经验的库洛洛，但是写得这么差是我的能力问题，特此声明一下。私设为当初发在微博上的那个小红帽au，肯定ooc（好像十分理直气壮的样子），就不另外多强调了。没有什么新鲜的play，不预警啦。
Relationships: kuroro/kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Le Roy

**Author's Note:**

> 给紫镜，她画这个头像（没错就是我已经用了这么久的这个头像）的时候就说要写的文。  
> 应她的要求，库洛洛是个没有性经验的库洛洛，但是写得这么差是我的能力问题，特此声明一下。  
> 私设为当初发在微博上的那个小红帽au，肯定ooc（好像十分理直气壮的样子），就不另外多强调了。  
> 没有什么新鲜的play，不预警啦。

压在刺刺剌剌的草地上，感受到掐在脖子上的那双手收紧的时候，狩猎者的心情异常平静。但对方俯下身体和他对视时，急促的喘息声和喷洒在他皮肤上温热湿润的气息，又让他有些茫然。仿佛被捕获的是坐在自己身上设下陷阱的这个猎物。

这一次的任务执行酷拉皮卡显得尤其不情愿，并借着一如往常的心不在焉掩盖着内心深处的焦躁。他并不善于克制自己，库洛洛想，因此他一贯的独来独往倒的确是一个合理的掩藏自己的方式。

只是如今他们都已经来到了明处，仿佛斗兽场上的一双对手，承受着满场观众的热切目光。（还的确是“斗兽”，库洛洛不无自嘲地想。）酷拉皮卡收拢的手又放松开来，看，撕开野兽的喉咙并不会得到一份答案，他虽然承受着在胸腔燃烧的怒火，却也不做无用的事。

然后仿佛只是地心引力作祟，他低下头尝了尝这头的野兽的嘴唇。这片旷野傍晚的风带着凉意扫在背上，在白噪音中似乎一切又终于平静下来，收拢于唇齿间的暖意。

库洛洛吻起来比看起来有温度多了，大概仅仅是因为他依然拥有的是一副血肉之躯而已，如果不是这样，酷拉皮卡宁愿相信他是一抹幻像，那张旁观者的脸几乎长在他的脸上，强烈的情绪涌上来也仍旧是看客的模样，仿佛有异于这一方世界。

狩猎者和猎物彼此交换着逐渐升温的吻，却从来没有像此刻这样对对方感到陌生过。

便于行动的装束脱起来十分顺手，来自另一个人的体温让人头皮发麻。他们相互抚摸着对方的身体，温暖的皮肤，微凉的夜风，随风轻柔摇动的草尖扫在身上有些痒，却也让这一番体验多了几分趣味。

旋上出任务必备的止血油膏的盖子，让这个小罐子和扔作一团的衣服做了伴，酷拉皮卡就这副坐在库洛洛身上这样居高临下的姿态开始为自己做准备。狩猎者并没有透露出多少动容的讯息，猎物却还是捕捉到了一丝对方一丝意料之外的反应。这份出乎意料使整个情事才真正来到他们的意识之中，他们沉默着，却达成了摸起。

他再次俯下身，两具相贴的赤裸身体很快让温度剧烈上升。但是捉住对方的阴茎的时候，酷拉皮卡不由得萌生了退意，一时起意做出来的事情确实没有事先做好敌情调查，可能这是对于自己不分时间地点突然发脾气引发的后果最头疼的一次了。他状似无奈地叹了一口气，在库洛洛耳边低声说：“你最好不要动，要是引来了狼就很讨厌了。”

狩猎者闻言顺势环臂箍住了猎物的肩膀：“所以你就这么迫不及待？”

手臂无法施力的猎物倒是不急，握着对方的弱点的那只手掐了一把，如愿看到瞬间扭曲的表情。另一只手撑着库洛洛的胸膛，顺势脱离桎梏酷拉皮卡又坐了起来，身后那只手又上下撸动几次那个比普通人类要大几个尺寸的器官，然后握着对准缓缓坐下。

这个动作如愿让狩猎者看客一般的脸再次出现了裂缝。

酷拉皮卡控制着自己的动作，不急不徐用自己后方的入口吞吐着兴奋又火热的男性器官。他不能太急躁，因为这里依然是狼群出没的旷野，他不能太悠闲，因为这里是随时可能出现狼群的旷野。真是绝佳的地点，他忍不住讽刺地想。

同时留意观察着库洛洛的反应，他并不想让自己陷入更麻烦的境况中，这样一来竟然也无暇分出精力照顾一下自己。当然，可能这种怪异又不合时宜的相对清醒反而会更好一些。

即使是这样，相接触的两具身体却仍然越来越兴奋，喘息声散逸在逐渐暗下来的四周，更显清晰，拂过的晚风渐凉，体内却燃起了更燥热的火。

库洛洛一手掐着酷拉皮卡光裸的大腿，并没有给对方造成多大的困扰。融化在甬道内湿滑的油膏为他的进入提供了不少方便，随着身上的人起伏而涌现的快感却是他实在不习惯的失控。

似乎并不吸取之前的教训，身上的人又贴下来，可惜月光太明亮，让他毫无知觉地暴露了借着夜色笼罩隐藏起来的热情。“你究竟是谁？”他却还在问。

扶在胸口微凉的双手让库洛洛心痒，他故技重施，伸手把对方拉下来。酷拉皮卡在力竭之前抵抗了一会儿，却最终败下阵来被牢牢地圈在怀里，他大口喘息着猛烈的挫败感随之升腾起来，和着性器被夹在自己和库洛洛之间的不适感，让他又烦躁又难受。

“你究竟是谁呢？”他固执地埋头咬着库洛洛的颈侧继续问，又抬头看相对方的眼睛，似乎借此能表明自己对这个问题有多么执着。

又怎么能不执着呢？

他曾经以为的事实似乎不再是事实，费尽心思隐藏的又轻易被揭露，而这个人，他看着月光照耀下自己落下的影子，隐去对方半张脸的影子，却原来从一开始就不是他所认识的那样。他殚精竭虑这么多年，竟只是原地不断打转，眼前的人那么近那么远，像极了拥有背后所有答案的样子，一副旁观者的脸，让他胸中怒火快要把自己焚成灰。

分不清谁先吻上去，他们很快唇齿撕咬在一起，身体紧紧相贴，时而又温柔地只是亲吻，复又相互夺取理智和氧气。

库洛洛收紧双臂箍住酷拉皮卡的腰身，一下一下顶入对方的身体，引得身上的人闷哼，他顺势又攻占了这个人的口腔。这让酷拉皮卡几乎产生被搅动的是自己的大脑的错觉，意识像是一团裹着快感的浆糊，缠绕着警觉和敌意的刺。

现在还有什么是他所能掌控的？再也没有了，再也没有了，连带着身体内的入侵的，被动作连带刺激的夹在两人火热躯体之间他自己的性器，这一团火烧得他神志不清，犹如被抛在半空，他想直起身却又使不出力，只好别开头一口咬在库洛洛的肩膀上。然后他射了。

来自肩膀的痛觉和来自被突然绞紧的性器的快感让库洛洛又痛又爽，一时竟然觉得迷惑，仿佛这是可以混淆的感受。酷拉皮卡借此终于再次挣脱坐了起来，他尝着嘴里带着一点咸的铁锈味，还能感觉到塞在自己后面的又热又硬的对方的阴茎，经历情绪的起伏和一整天的折腾终于升起了无法抵挡的疲惫感。

夜风一吹温热的体液就凉了，慢慢平复的喘息声中理智逐渐回拢。酷拉皮卡想开口说点什么，还未发声，突然警觉地望向远处，随后一声狼嗥从那个方向传了过来。

再回头他想要重新开口，然而不管想说什么，他都已经错失了这个机会。

库洛洛翻身将他压在身下，坚硬火热的性器又往内捅了捅，他俯身叼住酷拉皮卡的咽喉。啊，酷拉皮卡想，我竟忘了近在身旁的这一匹狼。

被掌握命门的猎物大脑一片空白，身体瘫软开，这一席佳肴狩猎者终于可以肆意享受。

FIN.


End file.
